School Days
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Sam and Dean go to Toronto after students begin to mysteriously disappear from Degrassi only to turn up dead in the most gruesome of ways. Their mission is made even harder, when whatever is committing the murders wants Clare and Alli.


**School Days**

**Summary: Sam and Dean go to Toronto after students begin to mysteriously disappear from Degrassi only to turn up dead in the most gruesome of ways. Their mission is made even harder, when whatever is committing the murders wants Clare and Alli. **

**Prologue**

"C'mon Dean!" Sam Winchester complained as he crossed his arms impatiently to wait for his brother to get out of the beloved, Impala.

Dean rolled his eyes and stuffed a piece of a candybar in his mouth, "Aw calm down Sammy! One minute isn't going to make a difference."

The younger Winchester just glared at his older brother as he straightened out the corduroy blazer that he wore. It was a new city and a new case. This one had led them here, to Toronto, Canada for the deaths of some students at a school called Degrassi. Apparently, a few students would disappear one at a time and would appear days later, their bodies looking tortured and bloody. Murdered in ways no human could think of. "Yeah, well we've gotta stop this thing---_whatever_ it is, from murdering anyone else, Dean. That's our job, remember?" He asked, voice controlled.

"And what if, whatever it is that is killing these kid _isn't _the supernatural? What if it's just some crazy person who doesn't like kids?" Dean asked as he stuck a cookie in his mouth, chomping down on it as if he hadn't eaten in days.

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother and gave him a look. " Authorities looked into it. Apparently, all these kids complained of feeling something not human, surrounding them. All of them saw something that no one else could see, just hours before their death."

Dean raised his eyebrow as he walked torwards his brother. "Well were any of them specific?" He asked as the walked up the concrete steps torwards the entrance to the school.

Sam shook his head negatively. "None of them got that good of a look at it, Dean. All I know, is that if we don't stop it, more kids will die."

------------------

Meanwhile, Clare Edwards stood infront of the mirror in the bathroom, fixing her chin length brown hair. "Alli! You better hurry up! We're gonna be late for class again." She said, urging her friend to hurry up so they wouldn't end up with detention. They'd already been late for class yesterday. It wouldn't look good to be late again, today.

Alli exited the bathroom stall with her long, conservative looking skirt in her arms. A pair of tennis shoes dangled from her fingers. She'd done what she'd been doing since the first day of school, way back in their freshmen year. Her parents were really strict and conservative and didn't particularly want their only daughter dressing like the rest of the girls in school. She walked over to where her bookbag sat, leaned against the wall and unzipped it to stuff her clothing inside. She stood back up and smoothed down the wine colored blouse she wore and tugged at her faded skinny jeans a bit. She walked over to the mirror over the sinks, smoothing down her hair a little and checking her makeup. "Okay Clare. I'm ready!!" She said with a smile as she linked arms with her best friend, bending down to grab her backpack and throw it over her shoulder.

Just as they exited the restroom, two figures began to walk their way with purpose. Neither man looked very familiar. The taller man had dark, shaggy hair while the shorter one had short, light brown hair. Both men looked to be in their late twenties or early thirties and were dressed rather formally compared to the rest of the people who visited the school. Curiousity got the best of Clare and Alli and they waited until the two men got closer to them.

"Are you two lost?" Alli asked them in a rather demanding tone, locking her eyes on them.

The shorter of the two men looked at Alli with amusement written across his face. Did this tiny little girl really think she was a threat? "I'm Agent Justin Clarke and this Agent William Mitchell." He said, giving the two girls their fake names as he and Sam pulled out their fake ID's. "We're here to investigate the recent deaths that have been occuring here."

At those words, the look flew of Alli's face and she and Clare got solemn looks on their faces. "What makes you think that you can find out who's been doing it when none of the other authories here have been able to?" She asked of them with her hands on her hips.

**Next Chapter: Sam and Dean think of an explanation, school days relived, run in with the supernatural.**


End file.
